


Let Me Say "I Love You" Before Dawn Takes Me

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, M/M, Michael being a sad puppy who feels horrible for abandoning Sean, No Beta We Die as Men, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: That AU where Sean and Michael were dating before Michael ran away to France, Michael misses Sean, and he uses payphones or steals people's phones to call him and leave him voicemails.





	Let Me Say "I Love You" Before Dawn Takes Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried formatting the fic after the voicemail transcripts I get on my iPhone?? Briar gives me more of an android vibe, so I looked up some screenshots for reference, but I don't know how well the transcripts do on profanity?? The voicemails I have on my phone are from my aunt and she isn't cussing at me, so I did the whole "____" thing that my iPhone does when it can't translate the sound. And I also wanted to still write it as a normal fic while still trying to make it look like it was a transcript, so just bear with me.
> 
> Real quick, the voicemails are obviously in the order they were sent as opposed to most recent bc chronological order. Oh, and I checked, voicemails can be three to four minutes long.

+0154121696 (Pay phone)  
other  
April 27, 2015 at 3:09 AM

[Good morning, __ night. Sorry. It's Michael. I know it's 3 AM back home, that's why I'm calling. I figured if I called while you were awake.. Look, I'm so fucking sorry for how I left shit. Shit. It wasn't shit, we weren't shit, okay? I would have never left if I didn't have a choice. I called to say I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectation for lack of a better term. Out of everyone, you thought I could be better, and I thought so too. But when you left for Iraq… Fuck. I don't mean for it to sound like I'm blaming you. I was lonely and I hated being a CNA. I fell into old habits, and I went back to being that dumb, angry kid from Vegas. I don't know how long I can keep talking, but.. I love you, Sean.]

 

9198742830 (Claire Arias)  
mobile  
September 12, 2015 at 4:45 AM

[Hey, it's Michael. I stole some pretty redhead's phone. Don't worry I'm going to give it back. I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy forty second birthday. I really wish I could be there celebrating with you. I'd wake you up with a morning ______, followed by breakfast. I would convince you to call in sick for work, and everyone would be so happy the big bad briar didn't come in. Then a hot shower where I give us a quick rub and tug. Later, we'd go out to that little Greek place you love so much. And while you're stealing some of my fasolakia, I'd look at you and realize that I'm so in love with you and that being with you and living our life together makes me not go on a drinking binge every time I walk by some guy who looks like my dad. During dessert, we'd obviously get baklava, I'd give you your present. A flashy watch I'd swear up and down isn't stolen, but we both know I'm lying. You'd still accept it because you love me. Then after I paid for dinner, we'd go home and watch some action flick. Maybe four brothers. You'd yawn before we even see Victor sweets, and I'd drag you to the room. I don't think we'd have anymore birthday sex, but who cares? We'd be happy cuddling and falling sleep together.. Fuck. I love you. Happy birthday.] 

 

7572867036 (Xavier Johnson)  
mobile  
November 5, 2015 at 2:33 AM

[The handsomest con artist in any of the free worlds wants to say good morning. Good morning, briar bear. You know, I meant to space out these calls, but here I am. Talking to you with another stolen phone because I just wanted to hear your voice. And once your outgoing message was over, I don't know. Maybe I don't want you to forget what I sound like either. Course that would imply you don't hate my guts and delete my voicemails as soon as I leave them. Shit. Is that what you're doing? God. This is so stupid. I'm such a fucking idiot.. Bye.]

 

+0183357014 (Pay phone)  
other  
December 25, 2015 at 10:26 AM 

[Wow, I __, didn't think you'd ignore this call. Truthfully, I kind of wanted you to pick up. Hence me calling during actual daytime in Virginia. I wanted to say merry Christmas, and that once again I wish I was with you to celebrate it with. We talked about going on vacation, remember? I said we could be a cheesy, straight, white couple and head up to Vermont and spend our _____ time trekking through snow and sipping hot chocolate with me in your lap under some quilt older than the both of us combined. Maybe we'd finally give in to our parents' demands and visit New Haven to see your folks. I wouldn't want to torture you with taking you to Vegas and seeing my mom. God. What if we invited all of them to our place? Can you imagine the chaos? Oh my God, my mom would sleep in our bed with us while your dad drowns us in ground nut soup.. Or the really adventurous idea you had about a tropical Christmas. Trading eggnog and ugly reindeer sweaters for mojitos and swim trunks. Fuck.. Do you know how many times I thought about sending you a present? You're probably thinking about how stupid that sounds, but shit. I missed your birthday and now Christmas, and I have nothing to show for them besides some messages you might delete. ______ How did you turn me into such a sap? I never]

+0183357014 (Pay phone)  
other  
December 25, 2015 at 10:31 AM

[Shit. Oh my God! I ran out of time before I could say goodbye. Christ. Merry Christmas, I love you.]

 

+0412425201 (Julien Duval)  
mobile  
January 31, 2016 at 8:49 AM 

[_________ Fuck. Stop crying. Stop crying. God, Stop it… So I got really drunk tonight, like Robert Delos's Fourth of July barbecue drunk. Met this hot guy who insisted on buying me drinks, and eventually stopped being noble and asked if I wanted to go back to his place and fuck, so guess what. I got laid. Haven't gotten laid in a year and here I am, freshly fucked by some random dude. Shit, what was his name? Jerome. Jesse. Julian. Well at least you know I wasn't screaming his name.. You know what's funny? Joey is your stereotypical guy who falls asleep right after sex. He's knocked out. I don't think he'll mind one long distance call considering he just barely let me finish and the fact that I'll be gone before he even wakes up. Speaking of which, hold on.]

+0412425201 (Julien Duval)  
mobile  
January 31, 2016 at 8:53 AM 

[Sorry, I didn't want to get cut off again. But I don't know how long Jerry will be asleep for, so let me say that… That I thought fucking some stranger would make me forget about you and it didn't. I thought orgasms were supposed to clear the mind, but I'm still thinking of you, and how if we got done doing like they do on the Discovery Channel, I wouldn't be leaning against some guy's balcony talking to my estranged lover. Jesus Christ, you've got me whipped.. I'm going to head out before Justin wakes up. Still fucking love you, Sean.]

 

+0183357014 (Pay phone)  
other  
April 18, 2016 at 1:45 AM

[I just called to hear your voicemail again. Some days I want to crawl back to you with my tail tucked between my legs. I just want to curl up in bed and hide. Pretend like you're coming home and I'm just waiting for you, so that I can get through the day. This is one of those days. Bye.]

 

Karen Dacre  
mobile  
June 8, 2016 at 10:08 AM

[Sean, hey. There's something that's been bothering me since my last trip to Paris. Call me when you get a chance. I'm in Langley for another two weeks before I head out to DC. I know you don't want to admit it because of your whole too cool for weepy emotions nonsense, but I know you still love Michael. You can't deny it. Again, call me back. Bye.]

 

Michael  
mobile  
July 13, 2016 at 2:37 AM

[Oh my God, Sean. I fucked up. I fucked up real bad. I should've never come here. I should've just stayed at home. With you. I should've just sucked it up and waited for you to come home. I should've just gone to work, got groceries, met up with Sophie and Derek for coffee, and just.. Not done all those fucking cons. Now I'm stuck in fucking Paris with.. Oh my God, those people. ________ Jesus, shit. Look, Sean, whatever the news says about me, it's not true. You know me, you know the kind of person I am, you loved me. I'm not some heartless psychopath looking to destroy a fucking city. Shit, fuck, I have to go. Please, just don't believe what people say about me.. This might be the last time I call you so.. I love you, Sean.]

* * *

Michael stared at the number illuminating the screen of the burner phone he procured just an hour ago. No one should have his number. Well that was a lie. He'd only made one call for the sake of closure. But Sean was calling him back. That meant he had to have some clue as to who he was calling. Before Michael could finish making up his mind on if he should answer, his phone ceased its ringing and it notified him that he had one missed call.

The brunet looked out the window to remind himself that it was becoming night back in Virginia. Agent Sean Briar would be returning from CIA headquarters to his apartment complex above a trendy little sushi spot, and he'd go about his nightly routine of having a late dinner, some light reading, and then preparation for bed so he could sleep a solid six hours. Lather, rinse, repeat. Nowhere in that equation was there room for answering phone calls from numbers he didn't recognize. No room for Michael Mason.

Just as Michael started to rise from the cough, his phone rang and displayed a number he was far too familiar with.

Sean was calling him _again_. Michael couldn't use butt dialing to rationalize the act, nor could he help the mix of emotions swirling in his stomach like cotton candy being spun. Except instead of being made out of pink sugar, it was just good old fashioned anxiety. His thumb hovered over the Accept button for a millisecond before he bit the bullet and slammed his finger against the screen. He slowly brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Michael, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! *squawks* I'm not satisfied with that ending but I also couldn't write more that felt right. But I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm high key happy though about me writing (and completing) my first Bastille Day/The Take fic!!! Woo!! I love that movie more than I thought I would. 
> 
> Anyways, fingers crossed you loved this. Take care of yourselves this summer; get some sun, get some tasty food, get Netflix so you can watch 3% bc that is my new show obsession. Oh, and speaking of recommendations, definitely check out The Nice Guys bc they're basically The Take in comedy form with Idris having Russell Crowe's role and Richard having Ryan Gosling's. It's amazing, I fucking loooove that movie. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
